Panem, It's Cold Outside!
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: Christmas in Panem! How do your favorite HG characters celebrate their Christmas? Weekly updates until Christmas.
1. Christmas In the Sand: Finnick and Annie

Christmas In the Sand

Finnick's POV:

It's a warm Christmas day, but that's expected. This morning, Annie got up early and packed us a picnic basket for us to head down to the beach with. I walk down the stairs, looking at our Christmas tree. It is simple with some white lights and starfish ornaments but still perfect. I kiss Annie on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Annie." I tell her.

"Why don't you go wake up Dylan?" She asks me. I walk back up the stairs and into Dylan's room, who isn't asleep.

"What are you doing awake little guy?" I ask him, sitting on his bed.

"I'm just so excited! Look! They are already going!" He says, leaping out of bed and pressing his face to the window. It's a Christmas tradition in Kuoka (or District 4 as known before the rebellion) to head down to the beach and celebrate with a huge picnic, blanket after blanket together.

"I know. That's why you better get dressed!" I tell him. I get up and open his closet, throwing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt on his bed. Then, I head out, but turn around quickly. He hasn't moved from the window.

"Come on!" Then, I head back downstairs and check that everything is ready. Dylan comes running down the stairs, throwing on his sandals.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He shouts as us. Annie gets up off the couch and I pick up the basket.

"Well, let's go." Annie allows him to throw open the door and take off running toward the beach. We don't try to stop him.

"He reminds me of you, always wanting to be down at the beach," she says. We walk over the little bridge and onto the sand. The beach seems much more open now that the force field is gone that prevented us from escape and the boats aren't always at sea.

We set up our blanket next to my friend Noah and his wife Jessica's. They have a little boy too named Caspian. Noah is currently the mayor of Kuoka and a much better one.

Annie and I let the boys play for a while as we talk to our neighbors and then it is time for dinner. We all gather around the fire someone lit and hold hands with each other, forming a huge circle around the beach. The waves hit my ankles as they crash onto shore.

"This day is for remembrance. Of what we have and we don't have but are striving for. It is a new beginning, a rebirth. Let us welcome the light into our hearts as the waves crash onto the sand." Noah leads us in this simple speech before everyone goes back to their blankets.

We packed a pineapple glazed ham and green beans. For dessert are a chocolate cake that Peeta sent us from Ledig (or 12). We dig in and after we all have finished the main course, we pull out our present for Dylan.

He rips off the wrapping paper quite gently for an eight year old. When he is finally done, he finally examines his package.

"A new pair of goggles! Thank you so much!" He shouts, leaning over to hug both of us. After we finish dessert, he is very eager to try them out and we let him. What is living here if you don't swim in your clothes every once in a while.

I watch him dive in and out of the ocean, exploring like few have done before. I've heard of creatures living down there, ones that we didn't pick up on the fishing ships.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Annie says reaching pack into the basket. She pulls out another pair of goggles and straps another on her face. She presses the other one into my hand.

"Ready?" She asks. I attach them to my face.

"Ready." I reply. We jump in the ocean together off the dock, letting the waves surround us. When we come back up, I give her a quick kiss before zooming off into the ocean again on the best Christmas ever.

**Yeah, Christmas! I'm going to be giving each chapter a song title or one that I made up based off a song title and this one was "Christmas in the Sand" by Colbie Caillat, which I think is pretty perfect for District 4, or should I say Kuoka. Also, I have a poll on my author page where you can vote for who else you want to see celebrating their Christmas. And don't worry, Katniss and Peeta have already been covered. Make sure to review this chapter too!**


	2. My Favorite Things: Glimmer and Marvel

My Favorite Things

Glimmer's POV:

In District 1, every year we have a luxury wall. It is where we hang our favorite things on the wall of the old government building for us to stare at and wonder over. It may seem stupid but it is the best part of the year. We can start hanging things up beginning December 1st.

Our families are quite big here and I have two sisters and my parents each picking something. My twin sister, Shimmer, has had her's in mind since July. I wake up the morning of November 30th to find the kitchen table covered with a bunch of different colored pieces of paper, jars of glitter, glue, and some cotton balls. Shimmer has already taken a seat and is dumping silver glitter onto a red piece of paper. I take the seat next to her and realize sadly that I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to make.

"What you making?" I ask Shimmer. She dumps the excess glitter back into the jar.

"A rose covered with raindrops, so it sparkles!" She says, shaking her hands as she says sparkles. My little sister, Bee, comes downstairs still wearing her pajamas. She sits down at the opposite end of the table as me and immediately reaches for a brown piece of paper.

"What are you making, Bee?" Shimmer asks, using her finger to spread the glitter.

"Cat," she replies. After all, she is only five. My mother brings in breakfast, which is rare that she cooks in the mornings. She is not a morning person. She gets started on her tea kettle while eating. Dad brings down from his office a mitten as his contribution.

I sit alone at the table with my head in my hands as everyone else's hands are busy moving, carrying jars of glitter or cutting paper into shapes.

"What are you making, darling?" My mother asks me. I just shrug.

"Why don't you go take a walk? I'm sure you'll think of something," she suggests. I get up and grab my coat, heading out the door. I walk through the square and reach the very left edge, where I'm greeted with a new scent. I follow it up the stairs of a bakery I haven't noticed before. That's when I find my inspiration. I take a mental image and run back home.

I grab a brown and green piece of paper from the table where everyone has already left leaving their beautifully decorated objects in the middle for tonight. I start cutting and putting a precise amount of glitter on certain parts until I have made mine.

"I'm ready!" I shout up the stairs. Everyone comes down and grabs their objects. Then we head down to the wall. Shimmer puts up her rose and Bee puts her cat down closer to the ground. Mother puts her kettle next to Father's mitten. I put my apple strudel right in the middle, where it rightly deserves.

Marvel's POV:

All of my friends think the wall is a stupid idea but I highly disagree. It's actually kind of fun and inspiring. Everything glitters as the light from the lamp post hits it. My little twin sisters (twins are common in 1) are very excited this year, being the first year they can use scissors. I don't understand why they are allowed to train with spears but can't use scissors, but I've learned not to ask questions.

We make ours at the very end of the day. I spend the morning sitting on a bench in the square reading a book, _Peter Pan, _I think it was called. I have to admit that I'm always anxious. From my bench, I can see the wall beginning to fill up. I have my eye on spot near the top I've always wanted to reach and I think I'm there this year.

When the sun begins to set, I head back home. My little sisters and my mom are helping set up the materials as my dad and older brother and his wife, who has moved out, come in the back door. We gather on the floor and get to work.

No one speaks during this time. I concentrate on my work. Gold paper, red paper, gold in a different shade, gold glitter, red glitter, scissors. Then, when everyone is finished we walk down in suspense of what each of us will present.

My first sister, Diamond, heads up first putting her's next to a cat. It's a pony. Very cute and expected, I must say. It has a pink mane.

Then, my other sister, Marilyn, puts her girl in a white dress on the other side of the cat.

I'm supposed to go next, but I allow my brother, Julius, to go before me. He hangs up his terribly drawn present, but it has a nice red bow, so he gets points. His wife, Silk, puts a river on the wall. Mother hangs up her geese and father hangs up his schnitzel with noodles, always a food lover.

Then, I walk over, reaching as far as I can to the top. I secure mine successfully and step back to admire my bell. They all look quite nice.

As we head home, a light snow begins to appear. The next morning, the ground is covered in a layer of snow. I put on my snow boots before anyone else awakens and head out to the wall. The snow sparkles right along with the wall.


	3. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town: Rue

Rue's POV:

I sit at the dining room table, swinging my legs as I begin my letter. I've decided to write in the new cursive I learned to make it look nicer. All I've drawn so far is ivy along the edges of the paper.

_Dear Santa, _I write. I was told to just write what I wanted now.

_I would like a new doll for Christmas. _Now, a closing.

_Thank you very much. _Name.

_Rue Hastings, District 11. _

I fold the paper into thirds and then stick into an envelope. After sealing the disgusting thing, I turn it around so I can address it.

_Santa Claus_

_North Pole_

I think that should be good enough. Who else would live in the North Pole with a name like that? I grab my coat out of the hall closet and walk down the street to the mailbox. It has been moved from a side alley to right in the middle of town square so it is more accessible that way. I open up the flap on the blue box and push my letter inside. I peek down into the box to make sure that it landed okay. It sits now on the top of a pile of a bunch of other letters. At least three of them are also sent to Santa.

My friend, June, comes up behind me and sends her into the mailbox after mine.

"Hey, Rue! Want to come to the coffee shop with me? I'll pay!" June offers.

"Sure!" I reply. We hook our arms together and skip across the street to the coffee shop. We climb up the stairs and push the door open that jingles when we enter. June makes her way over to the counter. I've never been in here before so I stay behind and let her do whatever you're supposed to do here. She places two mugs on a table next to the window and I sit across from her.

"I got you my favorite which is also what I got. It's a regular hot chocolate with peppermint. It's really good," she explains, bringing the cup up to her lips.

I put my hands all over the cup, feeling its warmth. Then, I lift up and cautiously take a sip.

"What do you think?" June asks me, placing her mug back down on the table.

"Yeah, it's really good," I respond between drinks. We both finish our drinks and deposit them in the trash can by the door.

_Four days later:_

It's Christmas morning and even though I've only had a few hours of sleep, I feel more energetic than ever. I have to wait for the rest of my family to wake up and when they do, we all run to the Christmas tree.

I slowly open my gift, peeling off the wrapping paper gently. When I finish shoving the wrapping paper into the trash can, I examine my new doll.


	4. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear: Clove

Clove's POV:

District 2 is a place of heavy tradition. Christmas always seems to be filled with it more than ever. Each person, family, and the entire district has certain things that must be carried out for it to be perfect. That's what we strive for especially during this time of the year.

The Christmas tree in town square has been set up right on time and decorated with new silver bows and purple ornaments. It's very beautiful and one of my favorite traditions.

My personal tradition is walking to the training center on the exact week before Christmas trying to finish an entire candy cane. It doesn't seem to work every year. I don't even know what I'm doing wrong.

This year, it fails again. I wrap up just the hook of the candy cane back in the paper and head inside. First, I hand out presents to the head trainer and my best friend Kayla.

"You should give that to Cato," she says, poking me with the sharp end of her candy cane that she has down to a point. She motions to the bag that I transported the presents in. I brought three but I'm not exactly popular here. Cato isn't either, probably because everyone fears him.

"Fine. But no jokes," I say, opening the bag and pulling out the final gift wrapped in blue paper. I walk over to him as he turns around from his fight with a dummy, handing him the gift.

"Thank you," he replies. He walks over to the boy's locker room and I figure I've done my job. I put the shopping bag into a trash can as I walk back over to Kayla.

We get off early that day because Christmas break has started and just like a school, we get around two weeks off mainly to keep up with tradition.

Fast forward a week and its Christmas Eve. My mother is in the kitchen preparing Italian wedding soup, a favorite of our family. Its meatballs, carrots, spinach, and small little noodles but most importantly it's delicious. My little sisters and I help with preparing the dish which we bring to the meeting that night.

There are four tables set up in a square around the Christmas tree that my mother, as well as many others, places their bowls of soup. After everyone has arrived and marked what it is with a provided card, it is time for the feast.

Soup probably is one of the stranger things that we eat for Christmas, but I love it. Bowl after bowl, no one cares because they are all doing the same. No one's tastes alike and somehow none are actually that disgusting. At the end, they have a platter of crackers and cheese to put on top of the soup and glasses for drinks.

After we've all eaten our fill, it is time for caroling. No one is at home but we do that differently here too. We all join hands on the inside of the tables so we are facing the tree. I grab my sister and mom's hand. The mayor and a young girl walk up to the tree with the red box in their hands.

This is the tree topper, a glorious angel that was carved before the times of Panem. Her details are so unique and her dress has real pearls and lace. It is so beautiful we can only keep it up for one night for fear of damage from the weather. The young girl is picked out of a bowl of all the other six year old girls to lift, with the assistance of the mayor, the tree topper onto the tree. I did it when I was younger.

It was amazing to be up high and place the angel on the top with all the people underneath you cheering you on. It was great and I'll never forget it. But, back to now.

They step up onto a ladder and the mayor picks up the girl, who has the angel carefully in her hands now out of the box. She gently places the angel on the top branch as the lights click on the tree and we all clap. They join us back down at the bottom, quickly finding a place for them to stand within all the population. Then, we sing.

"It came upon the midnight clear, that glorious song of old, from angels bending near the earth, to touch their harps of gold: "Peace on the earth, goodwill to men from heavens all gracious King!" The world in solemn stillness lay to hear the angels sing."

And so on and so on, until another suggestion is thrown out and we all join back up again until song. This lasts for quite a long time and I don't go to bed until midnight. But that's okay. It's Christmas.


	5. Drummer Boy: Haymitch

Haymitch's POV:

I want to be the drummer boy. I've wanted this for my entire life and now is the time. I'm getting older and I better get it now. I've decided it this morning and before I can question myself, I get up and head downtown to the city hall.

It's beginning to snow this morning as it always starts earlier here. Smoke puffs up from the houses and some of the shops that are getting started for the work day. I climb up the stairs of the justice building and pull open the big brown wooden door.

I walk up the front desk which is currently unattended. Slapping the bell brings a ring into the lobby which is also empty except for some weird guy wandering around. He walks down the hallway though without bothering me, so I don't really care. An older woman with glasses perched on her nose comes rushing from the back of the building and opens the swinging door at the back of the desk. She comes over to the opposite side where I am standing.

"Good morning, Haymitch. How can I help you?" She asks, flipping through the book sitting on her desk. She begins filling out my name and the time, looking up at the clock.

"I would like to be the drummer boy this year," I request. She looks up at me in disbelief.

"Normally, that position is held for a younger child," she tries to counter me. I'm not giving up this time.

"Yeah, but I've had a lot of pressure on me and I have to say that I'm kind of a hero around here! Plus, it wasn't like I had my entire childhood to come here and petition for it," I offer her. Finally, she cracks and nods her head.

"Yes, I guess we could be able to make that happen then." She picks up her pen again and scribbles something besides my name and then pulls another piece of paper out of the filing cabinet at the end of the counter.

"Just fill this out and bring it to us any time before Christmas Eve, when you'll go on," she explains, sliding the paper across the countertop. Well, that was easy.

"Awesome," I respond and turn around to leave. I can't believe that was all it took. Why didn't I do this earlier?

I return the paper on Christmas Eve and the same old lady gives me the little drum and the two sticks to beat it with. I have to memorize a map with where I'm supposed to walk and where we are supposed to stop for a performance. I guess she assumes that I've seen it enough to know what I'm going to do during these performances. She assumed right and I doubt she guessed that I practice them in my living room.

It's a pretty basic map, just taking me from the justice building around the town square, past the Hob, down into the Seam, and back up into Victor's Village, another wrap around the square and up the stairs of the justice building. People are beginning to line up on the sidewalks. In the longest thirty minutes ever, I step outside the Justice building as the rest of the members of the parade line up after me. This includes the mayor and his family, a bunch of kids with instruments, and some choir that they got together, probably at the last minute. They give me the signal and that is when I start my march down the streets, leading the people down the roads and the sidewalks.

I beat my drum as people wave and clap along. I'm probably not even with the beat but it's better than any six years old could do except for that musical prodigy a couple of years ago. It's remarkable to see all the people watch me, smiling over a long held tradition. It's magical. It's special. It's Christmas.

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been sick and its Christmas and I also have finals (ugh…help me…). I was planning to publish this yesterday, but it just didn't feel right. But anyways, sorry for all the apologizing and I hope you all have a great Christmas, good luck on your finals (or if you already took them, that your teachers are nice graders), and make sure to review!**


	6. Silver Bells: Effie

Effie's POV:

Well, it's Christmas, my favorite time of the year. The best thing is being able to shop for hours and no one thinks you are strange. It's wonderful. Today, I've paired my red top with a grey sweater and black skirt. I do a basic makeup face with glittery eye shadow, red lip stick, and fake eyelashes. It's going to be a long day.

I leave my apartment and turn around to lock the door behind me. After that, I turn back around taking a breath. The city is going to be crowded. The Capitol has way too many last minute shoppers. They need to work on that.

I jump onto the sky train and head into downtown. The Christmas tree has been put up in the center square and the stores around the area have all decorated similarly in order not to clash. This year's theme is red and grey. I head down the escalator of the sky train and then start my walk to the department store. I pull out my phone and open an app that has my shopping list on it. I go throughout the store adding some clothes and perfumes to my cart. Checkout will take a long time though. The line is wrapped around the entire girl's section. I get in the back of the line and prepare myself.

As I wait, I look out into the store. The people that are lucky enough to have gone through checkout are hurrying out of the store, heading for the next one. Little children are in another line on the opposite side of the store waiting in line to meet Santa. They get a candy cane at the end of the line instead of a bill though. Lights are draped over store displays and the doorway.

Finally, I get through the line and checkout. My bill wasn't as high as I expected thanks to a coupon that a person who wasn't buying anything gave me. I grab my red bag that has been decorated with snowflakes for the holidays and head outside. I start walking back down the sidewalk. People bump into me multiple times even though I attempt to dodge them. I get hit by a stroller too, but the spirit in the air seems to cancel it all out.

I push open the door to a little boutique that is known for its makeup, jewelry, and shoes. I shop around there, picking up some items for my sister, my cousins, and my best friend. They are much more fun to shop for than my parents who only want kitchen supplies. The line is much shorter here and head out with another bag in hand.

I have two more stores to stop by. The first is the kitchen store. My goal here is to find a cupcake making machine for my parents. They love to cook, even though I've offered to buy them a cook multiple times. I decide to throw in a pancake mold too. My second stop is the electronics store across the street. Since we don't have cars, just buses, it is easy for me to run across the street. I open the door and pick up a pink and brown polka dotted case for myself. After all this work, I think I deserve something. At the register, they pack it up for me in a bag and then I walk next door to the gift wrapping desk. After handing them my packages and leaving my name and phone number, I head back across the street for a haircut. I think a new holiday look would be nice. I run back across the street and pick up my packages, now nicely wrapped in blue paper with penguins and red bags with Christmas trees. Stepping outside the store with my arms filled with the beautiful gifts, I notice a new white snow is drifting across, landing in piles around the street. I make my way back into town, dropping off one wrapped gift at the charity service that I got from the department store.

After a ride on the air train, I layer the gifts under the Christmas tree. And when I draw back the curtains, I notice a white blanket has now covered the ground.


	7. We Three Kings: Johanna

Johanna's POV:

In District 7, we do things very differently around Christmas. The biggest part of our celebration is the visit of the three kings. Each year, some mysterious men, who are citizens of 7 but we don't know who they are or how they get picked, dress up as the wisemen and start walking around the district holding their gifts. Once they get to the very back of the forests, they lay their presents down in front of a manager that has been set up.

This tradition has been going on for a long time, even longer than I can remember. Sometimes people say that it started even before Panem was set up back when it was America. This astounds me and I don't normally believe in it but when it happens I do.

Being alone on this holiday isn't something that I like to do either. It's about being together and gathering so I normally head down to help with the set up. But this year, they already had enough people and it was all ready.

"You could go down to the home for the needy. I'm sure they will need lots of help," the receptionist tells me.

"Fine, I'll go see what I can do," I shrug and head out. It has already been snowing for around a month now, so seeing the snow isn't too exciting. White Christmases happen every year. I run around the block and go into the home for the needy. That's basically what it's called. It also used to be an old home that someone used to live in. They've done some repairs over the years with the extra money. That's not all that's different. We don't have enough people or money to set up different homes for each type so we just have one. That means this place is filled with orphans, elderly, sick and people who ran out of money.

I push open the door and almost trip over a pink stuffed elephant with one ear. A little girl dashes in front of me and swoops it up in one motion. I turn to the first turn on the right which is where people check in.

"Hello," the lady at the desk greets me. She seems nice enough, middle aged, glasses perched on her nose, and wearing an ugly Christmas sweater with reindeer.

"Hi. I'm wondering if you have anything for me to do today," I ask kind of awkwardly. I've never had to ask for the position before.

"Yes, of course! We always need the help around here. We need someone to take the orphans into town, gathering around the manger," she offers.

"Sure," I say. She passes me some paperwork attached to a clipboard across the desk. I sign a couple of things and then I have the job.

"They will be just about done with dinner soon. You'll need to take them down to the coffeeshop and pick them up junior hot chocolates and cookies. Then, take them to the manger and make sure that they behave there. Here's the money for the food," she says, pulling out a stack of money out of her desk drawer.

"No, you keep it. I've got more money than I know what to do with," I say, refusing the money. She places it back in the drawer. And then, around twenty children come to the front door. I can already tell this is going to be more challenging than setting up because of their shouting.

"Now, children, Ms. Mason is going to take you into the town, okay? You all need to be very good for her," she directs them. I doubt they will follow it.

I open the door for them and let them all file out. Then, I get in the front of the group and start walking. Once we get to the corner, I do a quick head count before helping them all cross the street, not that there are cars. We walk up the stairs of the coffeeshop, where they already have all the drinks and cookies wrapped. I pay them my own money and then we start passing it out.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Ms. Mason." They all say as they pass and then head back outside. Once we are done, I count again, but find only nineteen.

"Who's missing?" I ask them.

"Billy!" Someone shouts. Great, a lost kid. This is exactly what I need. I walk back inside the store.

"Is there a kid in here? Billy?" I ask the man at the cashier. At that moment, Billy walks out of the restroom.

"Great, I found you," I say, dragging him out the door by his coat. Then, we start walking again. We make it to the manger without any big commotion. When we get there, it is hard to manage them. They are loud and throw their cups on the ground, which I have to pick up but eventually I just yell at them and tell them to do it themselves, and then they start this poking game. When I don't think I can bear it any longer, the wisemen start walking towards us and they stop midpoke and stare. I do too.

They are even more majestic this year, with more drapes in more brilliant colors. The boxes are new with new jewels and ribbons. As they set them down in front of the manager, everyone claps. Then, they freeze in motion as I usher the kids out. Someone starts singing, and then the rest of the kids, and then some other people, and finally I join in too.

"Born a King on Bethlehem's plain

Gold I bring to crown Him again

King forever, ceasing never

Over us all to reign

O Star of wonder, star of night

Star with royal beauty bright

Westward leading, still proceeding

Guide us to Thy perfect light."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Finals week is over, yeah! There will be one more chapter (Katniss and Peeta). I hope you have enjoyed reading all of these as much as I have had writing them. Make sure to review and happy holidays!**


	8. Christmas Means To Me: Katniss and Peeta

Katniss' POV:

I pull down my daughter's pink coat from the hall closet and pass it down to her and then do the same for my son except his coat is blue. Our coats are very thick especially during the winter. Peeta comes up behind me and grabs his coat. I grab my daughter's hand and unlock the front door to our home. We process outside on Christmas day, helping the kids down the stairs and through the layers of snow that have coated the sidewalks.

We approach the old Justice Building, which is now a community hall. This year, we gather together to celebrate. Luckily, we don't leave too far away and the walk is short. We help them up the stairs again and then into the lobby. Inside, they have lit up the fireplace, set up a Christmas tree and a manager, and a chair where Santa is sitting, a line of eager kids in front of him. They did quite a nice job.

The kids run across the lobby and get in line for Santa and we let them go. We'll be back to take pictures. I turn and look at Peeta and we both look up at the same time; mistletoe. I lay my hand on his chest as we kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he says. I smile.

"Merry Christmas, Peeta," I respond. We start catching up with other people and filling up with hot cocoa. By the time we are done with what the kids would've called boring, they are the next in line. We walk over and Peeta pulls his camera out of his pocket. He still loves to draw, but this way he has better memory of what it looked like. I watch between his snapping pictures and the kids' faces being lit up. When they are done, they are given a candy cane.

They stay with us for a while, introducing us to their friends, and sharing stories as we walk. We look at the Christmas tree which stays traditionally decorated with cranberries, popcorn, and wooden carved animals. The manger is also lit up, producing a brilliant glow, along with making the area seem even more special. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Johanna! Merry Christmas!" I greet her, pulling her in for a hug. She is wearing a long black coat but 7 is colder than 12.

"Merry Christmas, Johanna! When did you get here?" Peeta asks.

"A few minutes ago. I took a train. It was hard to find you, but I followed the smell of cookies," she explains.

"What about 7?" Peeta asks, always caring.

"Our main celebration is on January 7th. I'll be back in plenty of time," she assures him. She crouches down to our kids.

"Hello, you two. Merry Christmas!" She greets them and stands back up.

"They certainly are very cute." Peeta hands her a cup of hot chocolate. She nods in thanks.

"What's going on with you?" I ask her. She takes a sip out of the mug.

"I've been between 7 and the Capitol a lot. My assistant is getting married so I've being helping, slightly unwillingly though," she lets us know. That sounds exactly like her.

"Want a picture?" a man asks us. He holds one of those cameras that print after you take the photo.

"Sure," Peeta says. Johanna steps back and lets us take a family picture, but we wave her back in and take some with her, then just the kids, then her with the kids. They print out and Peeta hands some copies to Johanna and places the others in his coat pocket.

This is the perfect Christmas. Family, friends, peace, and everything that Christmas should be.

**I hope you enjoyed this miniseries, and if you haven't yet, I have some other Hunger Games stories. Make sure to review and I thank you all (my wonderful readers) for celebrating Christmas with me and Panem. Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and a happy new year**


End file.
